


ferris wheel

by chaehyungwonies



Series: it started with a ferris wheel how did it end up like this [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, side showki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: changkyun gets locked up in a broken ferris wheel cart with a pretty stranger who happens to have as equal an eye on him as he does on the stranger.





	ferris wheel

Changkyun figured it would end up being a dumb idea to third wheel his friends, not just because it was awkward having Kihyun clinging all over Hyunwoo every second and sometimes forgetting that Changkyun existed, but mostly because if he hadn’t agreed to go to the amusement park with them, he wouldn’t have found himself paired up with a quiet dark haired stranger in a ferris wheel cart.

 

He definitely wouldn’t have been caught in the awkward situation of the ferris wheel breaking down and leaving him and the stranger locked up in their cart at the top of the ride.

 

“Fuck,” the brunette heard the stranger mutter, turning from his window to check on the other man. He hadn’t really given the other man much attention, too busy gazing out the window at the sight below him, but now that the sights were full of people crowding around the base of the machine probably tweeting about how it was stuck, he had the time to do a little inspection.

 

The other man was tall, Changkyun could tell that even from their sitting position. He was pale-skinned with dark black bangs sweeping across his forehead, small ears noticeable with diamond earrings and helix piercings on his left ear in particular. Black glasses that framed contact-lensed green eyes rested on his narrow perked but round nose. Thick pink lips were forming a small pout as the stranger leaned back into a small slouch. One hand went to his neatly trimmed hair, long pale fingers combing through it lightly in somewhat of a nervous manner. His legs were long, spread just a bit, clothed with ripped black skinny jeans, while his chest and arms were covered with a white turtle-neck sweater. His shoulders were broad and it made something in Changkyun’s throat lock up as his eyes unconsciously traced the stranger’s form.

 

In retrospect, Changkyun could have had it worse than this; he could be locked up in a cart with a crying 4 year old child and parents trying to hush the wee thing. He was lucky enough to be stranded hundreds of feet off the ground with a pretty stranger.

 

“Am I that ugly or is there something on my face?”

 

The brunette shook himself from his thoughts and realized how rude he was with his staring, coughing into his hand as he turned back to the window. “Sorry,” he mumbled quietly, feeling the red in his cheeks as the stranger’s eyes burned into him.

 

“Well, which is it?”

 

Changkyun turned with raised eyebrows, bashfully looking down once he saw how the stranger was smirking, arms crossed as he continued his lazy slouch in the seat. “Neither,” he admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck with a small chuckle. “I didn’t mean to stare so long.”

 

“You wouldn’t be the first but I’m not offended if that’s what you’re getting cutely shy about.” Changkyun could hear the smirk but he didn’t dare lift his eyes again. “Though, I would like a name to put to my admirer.”

 

“You’re into small talk?”

 

“Not really, but I think we’ll be here for a little while so why not get to know each other a little?” the raven-haired man motioned to the window with a sober gaze. “We won’t meet again, this city is too big for that, so might as well take advantage of this chance to connect over this trap we’re in.”

 

Changkyun laughed and looked up to exchange a soft smile with the other man. “My name’s Changkyun.”

 

“I’m Hyungwon.” a long arm reached out into the space between them for a handshake, showcasing the beginnings of dark ink on the inside of Hyungwon’s wrist. Changkyun took the offered hand though, not bothering to question what the tattoo was and tried not to squeak at how small his hand was in comparison or how smooth Hyungwon’s hand was against his. “What brought you here today?”

 

“My friends did.” brown eyes turned back to the window with exhaustion. “I was a third wheel for the millionth time; should have expected something bad like this to happen for submitting to Kihyun’s whims.” He turned back to Hyungwon with curious eyes. “How about you? You didn’t come here alone, did you? It’s no fun to go to an amusement park alone.”

 

Hyungwon crossed his arms. “My manager is down there somewhere probably having a panic attack, but otherwise I basically did come alone.” There was something empty in Hyungwon’s voice and the mood change caused by that empty feeling left Changkyun unsure about asking for clarification about the manager thing. Hyungwon didn’t leave him much space to ask anyway. “Why didn’t your friends ride with you?”

 

“We kind of got lost in line, they ended up ahead of me I think.” the brunette shrugged lazily. “I’m not hurt or anything, I signed up for this.”

 

“Being alone?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

A wry smile wormed its way onto the other man’s lips. “I understand that.”

 

A comfortable silence settled between the two and this time Changkyun could feel Hyungwon’s eyes on him as he stared out the window. It wasn’t as unsettling as he probably was to Hyungwon, but he questioned the intense gaze after a minute or so of silence stretching into awkward territory. “You mentioned a manager,” he began, regretting his words when Hyungwon stiffened and sat up a big more.

 

“Kind of comes with the job of being an idol,” he gritted out through his teeth.

 

Changkyun blinked. “Are you telling me I got ditched by my friends to get locked in a ferris wheel with an idol?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What group?”

 

Hyungwon looked off into space. “It’s a stupid name but I didn’t pick it.”

 

“That’s quite the group name you’ve got there.” Changkyun snickered at the unamused look Hyungwon shot him. “But really, I don’t care. I’m not into the whole idol craze anyway.”

 

“Explains why you wouldn’t recognize me. Probably best you don’t know then.”

 

“I could look it up right now.”

 

“No one is stopping you, least of all me.”

 

Something in Hyungwon’s voice made Changkyun extremely disinterested in finding out who Hyungwon truly was. It was almost like he wanted Changkyun to start treating him like a celebrity but not in a good way, more in the way like he was untouchable and a stranger all over again, someone Changkyun shouldn’t be interacting with as a member of the general public. Changkyun shook his head. “I don’t need to know, I’m fine learning about the Hyungwon before me rather than the one the internet loves.”

 

That made Hyungwon smile softly, a shy tilt of soft lips accompanying a gentle pink flush across his cheeks. “No one’s ever said that before.”

 

“Looks like I am the first at something after all.”

 

Hyungwon purred—there was really no other way to explain the noise that came from his mouth—as he leaned his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. “Cute.”

 

“Me?”

 

“No, I’m talking about the bird across the way.”

 

Changkyun rolled his eyes to combat the blush rising in his cheeks from the compliment. “You think you’re so funny.”  


“I know I am,” he pursed his lips with a slight grin, wriggling his eyebrows before sitting up fully and looking outside the window again. “How long do you think we have up here? Not saying I dislike your company, by the way.”

 

“No, I understand. I wonder, too. My friends must be worried.”

 

Hyungwon opened his mouth to say something, then shut it silently, warranting raised eyebrows from Changkyun. The raven-haired idol shook his head and stood up, making his way to the other side of Changkyun’s bench before sitting right next to him as he took off his glasses. The height difference between them became even more noticeable and the brunette blushed and shyly looked down at his feet when he noticed how he had to physically look up to see Hyungwon’s face.

 

“I’ve noticed looking down is a habit you have when you get all flustered and shy,” Hyungwon’s voice was soft and sweet, “but it’s really cute and not making your case of avoiding attention any better, I hope you know that.”

 

Changkyun choked and looked up as he sputtered on his next words. “What? No, I don’t—I mean I do look down but I’m not—it’s not—you think I’m cute?”

 

“I literally said this 3 minutes ago, yes, you’re cute.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes and peaked out the window. “I know you’re gonna ask why I moved. I think someone recognized me down there, I had to switch my angle.”

 

“Thought it was because you wanted to boast your height difference,” grumbled the younger man as he refused to look up at Hyungwon as he spoke. “You can kiss the top of my head right now.”

 

“Oh? You’ve been thinking about that?” the smirk in Hyungwon’s voice was evident and it make Changkyun’s face go pink.

 

“No.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Absolutely?”

 

“Completely.”  


“Because if you want it, I’d do it.”

 

This made Changkyun look up from his pouting with wide eyes. “You’re not—,”

 

Hyungwon grinned. “Wasn’t sure if you’d be accepting of that which is why I wasn’t keen on you looking me up, but,” he leaned forward and down just a bit, close enough that Changkyun could see the sparkle in his eyes, the mole on his top lip, the light eyeshadow dusted across his lids, “I’m glad to know I’m not the only one.”

 

“Are you like this with every gay guy you meet or something?”

 

“Only the cute ones who let me.” the tattooed man leaned back with a smile. “The ball’s in your park now though. I’ve already told you I think you’re cute.”

“What am I supposed to do with this information exactly?”

 

“Your choice.”

 

“Is kissing you an option?”

 

“I thought you said you haven’t thought about kissing.”

 

Changkyun scowled. “Is it an option or not?”

 

“It is.”

 

The brunette nodded, took a second to ponder the probability that kissing the stranger who ended up being a famous idol wasn’t going to end badly, and then leaned up and forward to press small slightly puckered lips to Hyungwon’s plumper painted ones. It was a brief touch kiss, nothing spectacular but it still left Changkyun’s lips a little tingly and something in his chest was buzzing. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t kissed people before but it had been a while, too long, and he really wanted more. Lucky for him so did Hyungwon.

 

The taller man leaned in after Changkyun and kissed him in return, hot warm breath on Changkyun’s lips as they made contact. Changkyun kissed back, moving his lips against Hyungwon’s as he reached his hands up to grab the other’s face. Hyungwon sighed and pressed in harder, licking his way into Changkyun’s mouth as the younger let him. They sighed against each other, tasing one another as Changkyun backed up against the wall of his seat and Hyungwon curled in closer, pulling him in as the kiss deepened. Changkyun noted somewhere in the back of his head how Hyungwon tasted like mints and sweet candies, but he couldn’t focus too long on that with one of Hyungwon’s hands working it’s way up his shirt, splayed out on his bare stomach.

 

Changkyun squeaked at the contact, shivering slightly at the small hum Hyungwon mumbled against his lips. They kissed again, Hyungwon pulled back slightly, kissed him again, slower this time, letting their lips meld against one another before pulling back once more. Changkyun followed him though, fit their lips together and sighed happily when Hyungwon stifled a low moan as he opened his mouth for more.

 

Hyungwon pulled at the waistband of Changkyun’s jeans, tugging him closer before he pulled away with a low growl and curled an arm around Changkyun’s waist and pulled him onto his lap. Changkyun didn’t get a chance to question as Hyungwon kissed him deeply, nose pressed into his cheek as he dove his tongue into Changkyun’s mouth. Changkyun groaned at the feeling, eyes rolling shut as he grabbed Hyungwon’s face and Hyungwon kept a tight grip on his hips.

 

“You’re so fucking cute,” gasped Hyungwon as he pulled from Changkyun’s lips and started to pepper his face with little smarts of kisses. One on his nose, a few on his cheeks, his forehead, his chin. Changkyun felt as if he was in some sort of drunken haze, leaning his head back to expose his neck for Hyungwon’s mouth. “So cute, baby.”

 

“Baby,” was all Changkyun’s brain could manage to reply with as he short-circuited at the pet name, shivering when Hyungwon nipped at his neck. 

 

“Mmmhmm,” hummed Hyungwon, pulling away from Changkyun’s neck to make eye contact. “If you don’t like that—,”

 

Changkyun shut him up with a heated kiss and pulled back to make some comment about wanting him to never stop but the ferris wheel cart jerked and suddenly they were moving again. The movement of the cart turned out to be a signal for whatever they were feeling and whatever they were doing to come to an end. Changkyun didn’t want to let go of Hyungwon, he really didn’t whenbut he knew he had to let the other man get to his seat and look presentable enough for his manager and anyone who might recognize him once they made their way out.

 

Hyungwon, whose lips were wet and red, adjusted his glasses on his face with a cough and a small smile on his lips as the descent to the ground continued on in the same amount of silence as the incline had. The silence wasn’t awkward though as much as it was tense with anticipation and incoming disappointment at the ride truly ending. There was an urge in Changkyun to ask for his number, for anything, to keep contact past this moment, but the words were stuck in his throat. Hyungwon himself seemed out of it, trying to get into his professional mode before stepping out before the crowd.

 

Before the ferris wheel operator opened the door to let the two out, Hyungwon lightly squeezed Changkyun’s arm in recognition. “Thank you for the ride,” he said with a smile, bowing his head to kiss the tip of Changkyun’s ear but making it look like he was whispering something instead. The brunette nodded, lightly pinching Hyungwon’s side in retaliation to make it look like he was testing the other man to anyone else, but it was the simple contact he wanted most of all.

 

Hyungwon’s manager was right by his side and ushering him out from the growing crowd, leaving Changkyun stranded by the door until Hyunwoo and Kihyun came running toward him. “We were so scared,” cried Kihyun, waving his hands in an erratic motion, “The wheel didn’t completely fall apart but you were way up there at the top and the doors and everything kept you hidden. I wasn’t sure what was happening. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. My cart-mate kept good company.”

 

“The Hyungwon guy with crazy ear piercings and arm tats?” questioned Hyunwoo as he looked off toward the crowd following Hyungwon and his manager off the grounds. “He seems like a major bore to be locked up in a cart with if I’m being honest.”

 

Changkyun laughed warmheartedly as he shook his head. “Oh, it wasn’t boring at all.”

 

He ignored Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s exchange of confused looks and waved for them to follow him to the rigged water gun games, stuffing his hand into his pocket to grab cash, only to find a slip of paper he hadn’t remembered putting in there before. He didn’t need a signature to know who it was from and he smiled at the chance of maybe being able to have another ferris wheel moment again.

 

This time, on land.

**Author's Note:**

> ppl dont make out with pretty strangers in a ferris wheel cart that easily but . this is what came out my brain so here we are .


End file.
